A Series of Random and Unrelated Events
by LoneWolf1432
Summary: Just a shit ton of random Jori Oneshots. You know, because I'm Jori trash. (Rating changed to M)
1. Pool

**_In Which Jade and Tori bond over a game of pool after Fight Scene_**

"I can not believe we got away with that." I say to Jade. She looks at me with a glare.  
"Don't think this means we're friends Vega." She spits bitterly at me. I'm not gonna lie, I did flinch, I mean who wouldn't when Jade West's words could cut through steel.  
"Yeah, I know." I say walking to My mom's car. Sure I was a little put-down, I mean she just helped me get out of detention while leaving the cop there. Speaking of which he's coming out right now. Shoot! My mom's car is too far away to get to it without getting caught. I look around and wouldn't you know it, Jade is just now getting into her car and, its only ten feet away. Here We go. I send my mom a quick text saying that detention got extended and I have to stay for a little longer and I have another ride home. I see Derek look at us and I duck and run to Jade's car, opening the door and jumping in.

"What the Fuck Tori!?" She screams.  
"Just shut up and drive!" I tell her as I'm pointing to the cop who's walking towards the car as we speak. She nods and turns on the car and puts it in drive, She pulls out just as Derek gets to the car. "Bye!" I yell as I wave to him.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"Where are we." We're driving through a desert and the music is just loud enough for me to hear. It's some kind of... I don't know how to explain it. Ugh, I hate not being able to explain things. Oh God, I sound like Jade. I have to get out of this car before I become her! Let me out! LET ME OUT! I get knocked out my trance by a short answer, "Shadow Creek Park." I look at her asking for an explanation.

"Ugh, it's like a nature reserve but it hasn't been used in years. We're going there to kill time. You said you told your mom that detention got extended." I nod and relax a little in the seat.

I look in the rearview and see a shovel. How did I not notice that before? I mean there's a shovel. In the back seat. What if she tries to kill me. Oh god, no one knows I'm with her. Crap! If she tries to kill me what do I do. Oh crap.

She chuckles and I look at her. "Wow Vega, if just a shovel makes you freak out wait till you see what's in the trunk."  
"WHAT?!" By now I'm trying to find a way out of the car, "Tori I'm kidding. My brother works landscape and he uses my car sometimes. I guess he left the shovel In here. As for the trunk... I don't know what to tell you but, you really don't want to know what's in there." I look at her frightened.  
"What is in there?" I ask She looks at me and says, "things." Then she does this biting motion. Don't know what that's about.

We stop at a small place with an abandoned shack. She parks the car and opens the door. "Coming Tori?" She asks me, I nod and unbuckle myself. I get out the car and look around. I hear a car door open and close as I look back I see Jade with the shovel.  
"Uh, what are you doing with that?" I ask her as she stands up straight. She looks back at me and rolls her eyes, "Nothing, Vega, don't worry. I won't hurt you," she smirks and I have a feeling I know what's coming next, "much."

Whoop there it is.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"This couch is insanely comfortable." I tell Jade as I lay on the black suede couch.  
"I know." Is all she replies not looking at me. "This old shack has electricity. I don't know how but it does" she says grabbing a water from out of the fridge.

She uncaps taking a gulp then puts it back on, pushing my feet off and plopping beside me. "So what are we going to do here?" I ask her. She shrugs. "I don't know... Just sit here I guess. There's not much to do."

I nod and stand up to look around, walking to a short hall and stopping in a small room just big enough to hold like ten people. "Hey, Jade?!" I yell back at her. "What, Vega? Did you get lost?" she replies sarcastically. "No, but there's a pool table in here. Wanna play?" I ask her. She walks in and looks at the pool table that sits in the middle of the room. "Only if you wanna lose, Vega." She says smirking at me.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"GOD DAMMIT VEGA!" Jade yells at me as she throws her pool stick down on the ground for the third time. "Oh... Did I mention I was really good at pool?" I say dragging out 'really' and smirking gaining me a glare from Jade. "Rematch, Tori. Now" she challenges me. I shrug as she gets the balls and racks them. "I'm breaking since you got to last time. "Okay. But the outcome will be the same as the game before. And the one before. And the one before."

"Can it, Vega." she says taking the triangle from around the balls. "Jade. You can't 'can' this awesomeness. If I could I would."  
"Vega." Jade growls. Smiling I wait for her to break. When she does she sinks a solid and smirks at me. I roll my eyes as she lines up another shot. I feel my phone vibrate so I take it out my pocket and see I have a missed call from my mom. My eyes widen as she sends a text asking where I am. I reply that I'm with a friend and that I forgot to tell her and that I'll be home soon. She says okay and I put my phone away. I see that Jade is waiting for me her foot tapping on the ground. "Who was that?" she asks me. "My mom" is my short reply. She nods and motions her head in the direction of the pool table. I take the pool stick from her and line up my shot sinking a striped.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"Thanks for the ride home, Jade." I say to her getting out the car. "Yeah. Now get out of my car, Vega. I still want that rematch."

"Okay. Only if you want to lose." I say smirking at her and opening my door  
"You're on." She says as she waits for me to get out. Getting out I smile at her and grab my bag. She doesn't smile back. I close my door and she pulls out.

"TRINA!" I yell as I finish throwing the last of my books out my "over-sized" purse and dumping the contents out of it. "What?!" She yells back stomping up the stairs to what I'm presuming is my room. When she gets to my door and turn around I wish I hadn't. She has green lumpy stuff on her face. I shriek and fall back on my bed. "What is that?!" I point at her face.

"Its avocado and relish. It's supposed to give my face a natural glow." she says irritability, "now why did you call me in here?"  
"Because I can't find my phone" I groan loudly. Already forgetting about what's on Trina's face, thumping my head against the wall. "Well, I can call it if you want." My eyes widen and I look at her happily. "Really?"  
"If," she starts. "If?" I ask her waiting, "If you let me borrow that awesome new shirt you got yesterday." groaning I lean my head back, "Fine. Just call my damn phone ." Trina nods taking her phone out and handing it to me going to my closet to start rummaging for the shirt.

I only have to wait for two rings before my phone is picked up and a voice wasn't expecting to pick up the phone, "Hello?"  
"Jade?!"

"Vega!" she says, I suspect a little amusement in her voice, "I was wondering when you'd notice your phone was missing. And it only took you five minutes and... Thirty-seven seconds."

Yup... Definitely amusement. "Listen you twisted bitter sor-"  
"Woah, Vega! I'm flattered you noticed, but you wouldn't want to be talking to the person, who's holding your phone hostage, like that, would you?" I growl quietly then huff.

"Look, Jade I-" She cuts me off. "Really need your phone? Oh, I know. That's why you are not getting it back until I get my rematch" I groan and throw my head back falling onto my bed as Trina comes out of the closet with my new shirt. "You almost are done with my phone?" I wave her off and reply to Jade, "Fine you'll get your rematch. Tomorrow after detention. " I can practically feel her grin through the phone. "Perfect." She says before she hangs up the phone.

I groan and toss Trina her phone where she fumbles with it for a bit before actually getting it. She says nothing as she walks out my room.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"Vega! Hurry up and take your shot! I only need to hit the eight ball!" I roll my eyes lining the shot up and shoot it, missing the corner pocket. I look at Jade and see her smiling as she lines up the shot and hits the eight ball; into the right side pocket. I sigh in relief. It's over. Finally. I sit on the pool table then lay on it. "Finally. Jade can I have- Jade? What are you.." I look up at Jade as she leans over my face looking down at me. "Tori, shut up." She brings her hand up and brushes away a stray piece of hair that fell in front of my face tucking it behind my ear. "That hair was annoying me." She sits back up and jumps off the pool table then walks out the room into the larger room in the shack. As she sits on the couch I walk into the room and walk to the fridge grabbing a water. "Can I have my phone back now?" I ask her taking off the cap of the water and jump onto the counter. Her reply is a hum and walking out the room. "Jade?!" I huff and jump off the counter as I hear a door close.

Muttering curse words and how I'll strangle her I walk out the door. "All I want is my dang phone. Is that too much to ask?" I say out loud as I walk outside. Oh great, it's dark. "Jade! I know you're out here!" No reply. I huff and walk around the shack to the back and look around. Where did the frilly hill (yes, I said hill. Deal with it) did she go? She just vanished.

I groan and turn around screaming when I notice Jade was right behind me. She smirks and raises her pierced eyebrow, "Wow Tori, if I knew it was that easy to make your scream I would've tried something else." What..? Oh. OH. Oh god. "Jesus Jade, you almost gave me a heart attack." She shrugs and walks to the shack, climbing up finding footholds to boost herself up. When she gets to the roof she looks down at me expecting me to climb up after her. "No. I am not climbing up there." I say crossing my arms. She looks at me and shrugs, "Fine. I guess you don't want your phone." She smirks as she hears me scrambling trying to find foot holes. Damn this is a lot harder than she makes it look.

Her smug look turns to laughter as I lose some of my footing and almost slip, "Come on Tori, you act like this is your first time." Well, it kind of is. I huff keeping my thoughts to myself and find my footing again pulling myself up onto the roof breathing heavily, man I really need to get into shape.

I roll over on my back and look at the sky trying to catch my breath. And let me tell you, the stars in town are nowhere near as impressive as this. It's like I can see every constellation, and I'm pretty sure I can. The stars are shining bright, along with the full glittering moon, the sight is just... Wow. I hear motion beside me and look over at Jade who puts my pear phone on my stomach and lays beside me. "Holy Shit." I whisper towards the sky. I hear Jade laugh, "Ooooh you said a bad word. Who knew 'Sweet Sally Peaches' Lil' ol' you knew what those words mean." She says and I reply quietly with, "I don't talk like that." Too mesmerized by the sky to shout it like I usually do.

"You okay there?" Jade asks laying beside me and I nod. She looks at the sky then at her phone putting on some music, I believe its pop-punk or something like that. It's not bad. "You can't see the stars in the city." I finally reply over the quiet music. "Yeah," she replies folding her hands over her stomach, "it's called light pollution. The lights of the city drown out the stars, so you see only the brightest ones, if any, In the city." I look over at her with a raised eyebrow, "Well someone likes science." I say then look back at the sky. "Shoot me." She says with a shrug and moves her hands under her head. A song comes on that I've heard before, I think it's called "The Middle" or something like that. I hum and keep looking at the stars, pointing out Orion's belt and the big dipper in my head. "So how did you find this shack?" I ask.

She shrugs still looking at the sky, "I got into a fight with my dad so I went out late night driving. I was gonna go to Beck's place but he was in Canada for a family reunion, so I just drove to the park and drove, and drove. Took just the right amount of turns I guess and I found this place. I flipped a light switch just to see if the lights worked and they did. I haven't really shown anyone this place. You're lucky I took you. My dad had one of his associates over yesterday and doesn't like me interrupting. So." She keeps looking at the sky, singing quietly to the song. I smile a little listening to her sing looking at the sky, hearing a wolf howl somewhere in the distance.

I close my eyes and keep listening. As the song comes to an end I smile and grab my phone and look at it ignoring the big 11:00 pm on my phone's clock as I open my slap page. I notice that Jade had recently posted something on hers and I read it, "It's been an Iffy night. I still hate Pool sticks though. So that doesn't change." I chuckle quietly and turn off my phone then put it in my pocket, and sit up sliding down the roof then climbing down. "Where are you going, Tori?" I hear Jade sit up and follow me, climbing down. "I'm going on a walk. Now hurry your butt up." I smile a little as I hear her trip coming up behind me. I walk along the tree line until I find a slightly overgrown path then walk into it. "Why the woods?" Jade asks and I shrug, "Just seems fun. I don't know." I hear her hum and see some light. Looking back at her I notice she's using her pear phone's flashlight to illuminate the trees and the path.

We walk in silence, hearing some animals once in a while. After about twenty minutes the path breaks off into two. I take the one on the left and keep walking. I look back at Jade who catches my eyes and raises her eyebrow. I just smile and keep walking. After about another ten minutes the path opens up to a clearing. I look around not being able to see anything, but able to hear the sound of trickling water, "Jade," nothing. "Jade!" I hear her come up behind me, "Jesus Christ, what Vega?" She stands beside me pointing her flashlight around. "Help me find the stream." She groans and throws her head back. I roll my eyes and take my phone out of my pocket and turning it on. I wait for it to boot up then turn on my flashlight sweeping it around the clearing. It's not big, but it's not small. I walk to the middle and hear a splash, immediately followed by Jade's voice and various colorful cuss words. I laugh as I hear her, "I found the fucking stream." I laugh again and point my flashlight at her. Her back is facing me and it's wet.

She's muttering something as she takes her top off revealing a not as wet tank top. I bite my lip and look away pointing the flashlight somewhere else. I keep looking around until I find a big rock and go sit on it. Jade walks to me and sits on it as well, "So what happened?" I look at her raising the eyebrow. "Damn rock tripped me and I fell into the stream." I laugh a little and she glares at me. Then I laugh some more. She rolls her eyes and smiles, "Shut it."

We sit there for a while longer, looking at the stars, listening to the owls hoot, and all the night animals do their thing. I smile and look at the stars through the opening in the trees, the moon's just above the opening shining a little light on us. I hear Jade put on more music but this music is a little louder than on the roof. Then she stands up and holds out her hand. "Don't be shy." She smirks as I take it and I roll my eyes. We dance to the beat, every once in awhile she'll laugh when I almost fall, or curse when I "accidentally" step on her toes. After a while, we stop and just lay on the ground and look at the stars, "So," I break the silence, "You never told me what you wanted to do after high-school." She looks at me then back at the stars, "I want to write and direct. Acting too but not as much as being a well-known Playwright."  
I nod and put my hands on my stomach watching, what I hope is an owl fly across the clearing.

"What's your favorite animal?" I ask her. She scoffs and looks at me, "What is this, 20 questions?" I roll my eyes and look back at her, "Just answer the question." I say and she chuckles, "Bunnies." I smile a little and hum. "What's yours?" She asks looking back at the sky, I think for a little and then reply, "Wolves. Or dogs. The same thing basically." I hear her scoff and sit up. I sit up too and look at her, she has her eyebrow raised, "In what universe are wolves and dogs the same thing? Wolves are the Majestic ancestors of dogs, and dogs are just the clumsy outcome of breeding different wolves." I laugh a little and shrug. "Looks like someone likes wolves." She rolls her eyes and lays back down. "A little." I hear her mutter. I laugh and lay on my side looking at her. Every once in awhile she'll look over at me and raise her eyebrow. I'll shake my head and keep looking at her when she looks back to the sky. After a while, I poke her cheek and she doesn't do anything, so I poke her jaw and I see her eyes roll. Then I poke her neck and she rolls her eyes again. Then I poke her side and she jumps. I smirk and lay on my back. Somebody's gonna have to get tickled. Not now. But later.

We keep watching the sky and every once in awhile we'll point out constellations.  
After a while we just look at the sky, that is until I decided to sit up and look at Jade, "What?" She says raising her eyebrow. I smile and lean over her slowly inching my hands to her sides before I just say screw it and start tickling her. She laughs, and I smile and sit on her keeping her efficiently pinned to the ground. I keep tickling her until she's out of breath smiling with tears in her eyes. I laugh and look down at her wiping one of her laughing tears away. She laughs a bit more before looking up at me wiping the other away. "How the hell did you know I was ticklish, Vega?" she says still trying to catch her breath. I laugh, "You jumped when I poked your side." I stick my tongue out at her, not noticing her fingers getting closer to my sides and it's too late. Before I realize it she's tickling me and I can't get away because when I tried she pinned me like I did her.

I laugh and try to get away trying to move her hands away to no avail. She stops when I can't breathe. I keep laughing a little and look at her. I laugh and bite my lip trying to stifle the laughs. She smiles and raises her eyebrow, she leans down, really close. "You got something." She bites her lip and I blush slightly letting my lip go as she picks a leaf from my hair. I smile a little and let out a quiet thanks, still blushing. What the heck..? Am I running a fever or something? I shake my head as she sits up and gets off me. I sigh at the loss of body heat and stand as well. I look at my phone and mutter an "oh shit.." Noticing as the clock says 3:45 am. I'm screwed when I get home. Definitely screwed. I walk to the path putting my flashlight on my phone and start walking down the path. Jade is behind me, silent. I keep walking the path until I get to the shack and walk inside going to the main room and grab my purse. "It's," I look at my phone, "4:25, I have to get home. I'm sorry." She nods and grabs her stuff walking out the shack to her car. I sigh and go out behind her getting in the passenger side. She gets in and starts the car turning the music up, meaning she doesn't want to talk right now. Okay.  
I get home at 5:02. "Thanks for today, I had fun." I say. I'm about to open my door before I lean over and kiss her cheek. I open the door and get out the car closing the door silently and walking to the house.

/-\/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

She looks like shit. Her eyes are puffy like she's been crying, and Beck is nowhere to be seen. All I know is I looked at the slap morning and both Jade's and Beck's profiles said 'Jade West and Beck Oliver are no longer together'. I wonder what happened between five and seven this morning. They were just fine yesterday.

I notice Jade is looking at me from her locker, then her eyes glance to somewhere behind me, and I know immediately that she's asking if we can go to the janitors closet without words. I nod and put my books in my locker closing it walking to the closet then walking into it. A few seconds later Jade comes in. I can tell she's holding back tears almost immediately after she comes in, and when the door closes she wraps her arms around me putting her head in my shoulder and breaks down. Okay, this is not Jade like at all. She opposes any form of touching, especially hugging.

I wrap my arms around her and hug her rubbing her back. "Sh. Sh. Sh. Hey, I got you. I'm here." She cries harder gripping the front of my shirt in a death grip like if she let go she'd fall. And I'm pretty sure she would considering I'm supporting all almost all her weight. You know what, this is getting a little heavy. I back us up against the wall and slowly slide down, making sure she doesn't fall. When I sit she automatically sits on me keeping her head in my neck. I hear the bell ring for school to start but who gives a shit? My friend is crying and I don't know why. I'm staying here until she stops and tells me why.

I rub her back until her sobs quiet down to sniffles. She pulls away and looks at my shirt and it looks like she's gonna start crying again, "I got a little bit of make-up on your shirt.." I look at her face, and her mascara is smeared. I shake my head and grab my bag getting a towelette out of its pouch. "It's okay. I have another in my locker." She looks at me as I start wiping the mascara off her cheeks. "What happened?" I ask putting the towelette in my bag. She shakes her head and lays it back on my shoulder, she mumbles something about "cheating bastard's" Then it clicks. After she dropped me off she must have gone to Becks to talk or something and what she finds instead is him with another girl. Poor Jade.

I sigh and rub her back holding her a little tighter. It's not until I realize she's snoring a little, that she's fallen asleep on me. She must be exhausted, considering we've both had no sleep, and what she's been through. I kiss the top of her head and sigh leaning my head back against the wall.

It's not until I wake-up I notice I'm alone. I look at my phone and groan, it's 12:45 pm. Meaning 1.) I've missed four classes and 2.) lunch just started. I go to my locker and grab my backup shirt then go to the bathroom to change. When I'm done I walk to the lunch room and sit at our regular table, which is absent of Beck. Jade sits beside me and Cat across from me along with Andre and Robbie sits with no one, across that seat that no one even sits at. Jade pushes her salad around the bowl it's in and I pat her knee giving her a silent 'it's okay' I think she got the message because I saw her smile a little. I bring a fry up to my mouth and offer her one, which she takes and eats. I bite into my Burrito letting my hand rest beside my thigh. After a while, I feel something besides my hand and I reach out only to notice its Jade's. I smile a bit and continue with my burrito and fries letting my pinky finger rest on Jades. "I see you changed your shirt." Andre says to me and I look at him. "Oh, yeah, I spilled something on my other one." Andre looks confused then asks, "What did you spill?" I look at Jade and she shakes her head a little. I wasn't going to tell them, 'Actually, Jade cried and got makeup on it' no. So I say the next best thing that first comes to my mind and reminds me of Jade, "I spilled coffee on it." He nods at the answer and finishes his pizza.

About five minutes later the bell rings. We all get up saying our goodbyes saying we'll see each other in Sikowitz's class. I walk to my locker and Jade follows. I look back and notice she's holding herself, grabbing my stuff I turn to her, "how are you holding up? Do we need to go back to the janitor's closet?" She smiles a little and shakes her head, "No, I just want to say thank you for earlier. That.. You didn't have to, Vega." I nod and close my locker as the warning bell sounds, "I know." I pat her shoulder and walk away to my English Lit. Class.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

She sits beside me and puts her Gears Of War bag down beside the chair. I smile and continue reading, it's been a little over a month since she and Beck broke up. But we're really close now. It's weird, she's really nice when we're alone but when we're in school or something she acts like a gank again. I don't understand this woman. But we're kind of friends, and that's really all I need. I look over at her when she pokes me in the side with my eyebrow raised. She discreetly hands me a note, and I take the little piece of folded up paper. Today is one of the rare days we have a sub, and wouldn't you know it, Vice Principle Dickers is the substitute. I open the note and try not to laugh at what it says, 'Well no wonder his name is Dickers, he needs to be one to compensate for what he doesn't have'.

Looking at her and bite my lip smiling and beginning to write. 'Yeah, no wonder. He really is a huge DICKers.' I fold up the paper quietly and hide it in my hand, then rest my hand on her thigh letting it fall between her legs before moving my hand away. I look over at her as Dickers looks back at the board to see her open the note. Her lips twitch up into a smile as she starts writing something and I look back to the bored writing down some notes he writes on it.

I poke my tongue out the side and finish writing what he writes down. I take the note Jade passes at the wrong time as his eyes immediately look at us, "You two," he basically yells at us, "do you have something to share with the class?" I see Jade smirk, oh god. Please don't... Please, please don't. "We sure do, Dickers." I groan, here goes my reputation, taken by my friend. This is how I go. She clears her throat and reads it, "Now, this is what is EXACTLY on the paper, I said, 'Well no wonder his name is Dickers, he needs to be one to compensate for what he doesn't have'. And Sweet Sally Peaches here said," She switches her voice to the country accent, "'Yeah no wonder. He really is a huge DICKers.' To which I replied, And that she sadly never got to read, 'Even your capital letters are bigger than he is'" Oh. My. God. I start laughing and look at Jade, then the whole class joins in. And Dickers, who is freaking livid, looks back and forth between the two of us basically all but yells, "VEGA! WEST! DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS!" Jade shrugs and looks directly at him, "Did I get a good deal on it? I've fallen off a building. Gotta try harder than that."

"Alright West, you just gave yourself another week." I look at Jade my eyes wide and she just looks smug. "Jade!" I say loudly, "Stop." Dickers looks at me and I shrink into my chair, "Alright Vega, you just gave yourself another week." I look at Jade and see her open her mouth, oh no. "Well, now we definitely know what he's compensating for." Dickers looks at her, "Alright West, you just gave yourself another week." She smirks and looks at me and Dickers does too, "Oh, Jesus Christ."

"What's that Vega, you want another week?" Jade answers before I can, "Yes." And Dickers looks at me, "Alright. You got another week then. "  
I groan and lay my head back.

"You had to go and get us detention for a freaking month?" I ask sinking one of my balls smiling as the cue ball bounces off the rim and hits another of my balls into the socket. "Well, it wouldn't be any fun alone now would it?" This has become a routine for us. Going to the shack after school, or in this case, detention. I roll my eyes at the answer and hit the ball too hard causing my solid to bounce right out the socket.

"Yeah. But a month? Isn't that, like, overkill." I hear her hum and see her smirk as she sinks a ball, "Maybe, but you gotta make sure you got it all the way. Shoot it in the head to make sure." I squint my eyes and tilt my head, "What the hell does that even mean?" She laughs sinking another ball, "I have no Idea."  
/-\/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

I groan and fall onto the black couch. Finally no detention anymore. I'm free. Poking Jade with my foot I sit up and let her beside me. She Hums and sits. "No pool today?" She asks me. I shake my head and recline, resting my legs on her thighs. "Nah, I feel like relaxing today." She nods and sinks into the couch closing her eyes. I do the same.

When I wake up I'm automatically aware of an arm wrapped around my abdomen, warmth pressed against my back, and small breaths against my neck. I shrug, friends cuddle all the time. And plus I'm really comfortable like this. I close my eyes again and snuggle deeper into Jade enjoying the warmth. She's like a freaking space heater. Who knew the Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts could be warm? But soon I fall asleep again, just like that in Jade's arms.

When I wake up again I notice the lack of warmth on my back. But there's a blanket over me. I smile a little and keep it wrapped around me cocooning myself in the blanket. Jade walks in and laughs at me rolling her eyes. "I'm a burrito." I say, laughing a little. "Isn't that racist?" Is her reply with a smirk. "If I say it, it isn't." She rolls her eyes and goes to the pool room. I stay like that until she comes back into the room and pushes me off the couch. Letting out a high pitched scream, curl into a ball as I hit the floor with a loud thump. I glare at Jade and she's smirking as she sits on the couch.

"Was that necessary?" I ask as I try to untangle myself from the blankets. She nods and reclines on the couch letting out a sigh. Smiling a little, I sit against the couch. I've mostly forgotten about our impromptu cuddle session. Although it was rather comfortable. It doesn't really matter though.

I sigh and lean my head back, it falling into Jade's lap. "I'm thinking about dyeing my hair." She says absently. I raise my eyebrow as her hand falls onto my head, her fingers running through it. I relax a little. It's not everyday Jade West touches someone on her own will. "What color?" I ask, my head tilting up to look at her. "Black." Is her only reply. "Shocking." I say in a deadpan voice.

She's looking at the ceiling of the shack. Her jaw is facing me and its hard not to look. The way her neck slopes into her shoulders. How her blue-green eyes gaze at the brown wooden ceiling. She's beautiful, of course, I've always known this. But still. She closes her eyes, a small chuckle falling from her lips and her hand stops. "Take a picture, Vega. It'll last longer." My eyes widen when she says that. Because, one, I was caught staring. And two, because I was actually staring. Who stares at Jade West without getting scissors shoved into their eye sockets? "I- I uh- I wasn't- Shut up!" I stutter, I could faintly see Jade smirk out the corner of my eye when I look away. Soon her hand is running through my hair again and my eyes close at the feeling. I hum contently, yawning slightly after.

"Tired?" She asks. Although it wasn't very Jade-like. It lacked bite and it was... soft. Gentle. Her hand continued to run through my hair. My eyes staying shut, "A bit. Although it isn't anything I can't power through." Jade only chuckles some as she stops her fingers and unlaces them from my hair before she nudged me. "Come on. Let's get you home, Vega." She says as she stands. I slightly pout when she does and I look at her, "Why?" My eyebrows furrow as I try to think of something I did or said to make her not to be around me. I hear a quiet chuckle and look up to see Jade standing there, "Vega, you said you were tired. So, I'm taking you home to get some rest." She smiles a bit and holds her hand out to help me up. I take it and soon she pulls me up. I'm caught off guard by the yanking of my arm and slam right into her, making her stumble some but she catches herself, and me, so that we stay standing. I immediately apologize and she only shakes her head, "Let's just get you home." She says with a small smile and she walks out of the shack.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"Fuck!" Is all I hear from outside. My eyebrow raises and not soon after the cuss word do I hear a knock at my door. I sigh silently and run a hand through my hair as I stand off of the couch. I walk to the door and open it, knowing full well who was standing on the other side of my door. Jade west stands there her arms crossed and a look on her face that says that she was royally wazzed off. "What's up?" I ask. She doesn't say anything and walks inside, pushing past me. Well, someone isn't in a good mood. She sits on the left couch before looking at me. "I have to spend the night here tonight." Is all she says as she picks up the remote and begins to flip through the channels on the TV. "Why...?" I ask, cautious so I don't happen to be on the end of one of her famous outbursts. She stops flipping channels, an old horror movie coming on to the screen just as a murder was happening. It makes me cringe some. "My car broke down and I Can't get a ride home. And I'm not leaving my car here. No offense." I shrug and sit on the unoccupied couch as I look at the goth, "None taken... I think. But, I don't see why you can't. It'll mostly just be me and you though. My parents are on a conference for my mom and Trina went out shopping. So, she'll be gone a few hours." I say. Jade only nods and turns her attention to the murder happening on screen, a gleeful look in her eyes.

A couple hours pass when Jade, who decided to lounge on the couch, abruptly sits up. By now the movie had ended and I was a few minutes from falling asleep, "Vega!" she yells and it catches me off guard. I jump and fall off of the couch before looking at her, "What?" I ask. She only looks at me and raises her pierced eyebrow and watches as I stand to brush myself off. "I'm hungry." That's all she says and goes back to the movie, she had apparently found a channel that only played horror movies. She watches it and my own eyebrow raise, "Want to order a pizza?" I ask her. "No. I'd rather make it, actually." She says. I smile a bit and say, "I don't see why we can't."

Five minutes later, we're making the dough to the pizza, laughing and telling jokes. Jade tells morbid ones that make me cringe and her laugh at my reaction and I tell her stupid one-liners that, let's face it, aren't even that funny. She looks at me, a devious hint in her eye and my eyebrows furrow. It isn't long before a handful of flour gets thrown in my face. And take it from me, flour gets everywhere. Every. Where. She was too busy laughing, her eyes shut as her head was thrown back. It was beautiful and for a second, I revel in her laugh. I had never heard it. She rarely laughs. She only stops when she feels the ball of flour I throw at her hit her stomach and she looks at me, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she slowly slides her hand into one of the bags of flour. "Run."

The flour fight persisted and continued on for another twelve minutes, both of us laughing and attempting to one-up one another. We were both covered in the baking ingredient from literally head to toe. Our hair was white and so were our feet, not to mention our clothes were covered front, back, and side. The fight only stops when we here a door shut, and we both watch as Trina drops bags to the floor. "What is the goth doing here?" She asks in a disapproving tone. I don't say anything and Jade steps forward, looking at Trina, "I am an invited guest. What's up your ass? You know, apart from your head?" Trina only groans some and picks up her bags, "I don't have time for this, I have a hot date coming soon to take me out to a hot new restaurant." she walks upstairs, her door shutting. Jade looks at me, her arms crossing, "You know, we should probably finish that pizza." She says, her eyes glancing behind me at all the ingredients on the counter. And we do, we finish the pizza and put it in the oven before walking upstairs to get cleaned up. She took a pair of sweatpants from me and a T-shirt which was a solid light blue. For a bit she didn't want to take it, claiming it was too bright. It was only when I threatened her with, 'Either you take it or you walk around in only your bra', did she finally take it. I wouldn't have minded seeing that, though. Bad Tori.

We were both cleaned and dressed in twenty minutes and I check the pizza. It was finished and I take it out of the oven before cutting into eight pieces. She takes two and we sit at the table to eat.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

The pool balls clack against one another, the sound ringing through the small room. Jade was busy lining up her shot, leaning over the table. I couldn't help but stare. She had just died her hair and it looked amazing on her. She had it curled slightly and she had emerald streaks. Her shirt was low cut, black as always. It has been a few months since that day at my house and the impromptu sleepover. And god, It's hard for me to deny that I was drooling.

A clearing of Jade's throat catches my attention and I immediately realize that a.) I was staring and b.) I may or may not have been blushing. I stutter for a bit and look away. God, why am I like this? Before Jade came along I didn't have to deal with these kinds of feelings. She came in and twisted my brain and I don't understand why I feel this way. Every time I see her, I can't help but smile and laugh at the corny jokes she makes (and let me tell you, there are a lot). Ever since she came into my life, I've opened her up. She smiles more, laughs more. She's more open. She tells me things I'm sure she'd _never_ tell anyone else. Not even Cat. And she's known Cat since they were just kids.

"Earth to Vega." Alright, I guess I was zoned out. "Take the damn shot already. Finish the game. And take a picture. It'll last longer." And there's my blush again. I lean over the table, a sigh escaping my lips as I hit the cue ball. The distinct sound of the hard plastic balls clacking together as the 8-ball is struck. It rolls against the covered wood table before falling into the right side pocket. She let me win. She's been letting me win. And today I proved it. I had purposely been playing bad. "Alright. You won. Do you want to go to Nozu? I'm hungry. And you skipped lunch to work on that weird project with Andre." Surprising, she's never asked me out to eat before. Maybe she's just being nice.

It takes me a bit to reply as I'm staring at Jade with a look of disbelief. "You going to just stand there and gawk, or are you actually going to give me an answer?" Her hand is on her hip in that sassy way that always gets me, her pierced eyebrow raised as she waits for my answer. "O-oh... Uh, yeah. Yeah! We can go. What time is it?" She looks at her phone and then to me, "You have a few hours before you have to be home, you're good Vega. The sun is just now starting to go down." I was wary of it, but Jade and I have long since grown out of our bickering and bantering and arguing with each other, I think she's actually starting to like me. Not in the way I like her but as a friend? A confidant maybe?

I guess Jade thought that something was wrong with me and that made her voice get softer and she walks around the table and places a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, Tori? Are you okay?" She tries to search my face and it immediately snaps me out of my trance once more, "Oh. Uh, yeah. Yeah. "I'm, uh, fine, Jade." I shake my head and suppress a sigh before I look at the dark-haired beauty, "It must just be the lack of food in my stomach. My breakfast wasn't really huge." She nods, taking her keys from her pocket before walking towards the hallway. "We'll get you there as fast as possible then, Vega." She disappears down the hallway and I soon hear the door to the shack close. I was alone with my thoughts and god, what have I gotten myself into? I can't fall for Jade. What am I thinking? She's my best friends ex-girlfriend. It would make things horribly uncomfortable at the lunch table. And when we get into our crazy endeavors.

But that doesn't stop me from wanting to hold her. To be able to get near her without people staring at us and pointing asking 'Didn't you guys hate each other just yesterday?' I shake my head and walk out the room and then the shack. Jade's car was running and she was waiting patiently for me. Something she never did for _anyone._ When I get in, she looks at me and raises her perfectly pierced eyebrow, "Did you get lost on your way out?" She asks me and begins to drive. I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head.

The ride to Nozu was quiet. Not a word was said between Jade and I. Quiet music filtered through the speakers, covering the stifling silence. Soon we were in the Nozu parking lot and the car was cut off. "I'm not going to ask you what's wrong Vega. But just know I'm here for whatever you need to talk about. You've been there for me on multiple different occasions and I should at least try to return the favor." She gives me one of those smiles that makes me melt and then she gets out the car with her keys in her hand. I lean my head back when I know she isn't looking and I definitely know she can't hear me and groan out, "Worst. Crush. Ever."

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

It's been two weeks. And I've been avoiding her. I just can't stand to face her. Not when every time I see her, I just want to kiss that smug smirk off of her beautiful face. My head was currently in my arms as I lean against my desk. It was math and I really didn't need to do anything. The only problem was this was one of the three classes I had with _her._ She has been trying to get my attention all class period. I had intentionally gotten to the class right before the bell rang so I didn't have to get ambushed by her. Luckily the only seat that was open was one that was on the complete opposite side of the classroom from Jade.

After the class had ended I bolted out of there, ignoring Jades calls for me to come back and that she needed to talk to me. I do the exact opposite and find a place to hide from the woman who I have a hopeless crush on. It was in a tent in the Black Box Theater. In hindsight, it wasn't the best place for me to hide. But it was lunchtime so I hope she just gave up and went to eat. Of course, I wasn't that lucky because about three minutes after I had found the hiding spot did the doors open. "Victoria Vega," Oh god. She used my real name. I'm in deep. Too deep. "I saw you come in here. You have three seconds before I start looking for you. One."

Oh god, shes counting. I grip one of the sleeping bags that were in the tent.

"Two."

I can hear her boots thumping against the floors as she walks towards the tent.

"Thr-"

She only gets halfway through the number before I yelp, "I'm in the tent!" God. She's going to kill me. The theater is going to have my blood all over the walls when she's done.

"Get out the tent, Vega." Her voice was calm. Calculated. Scarily so. I slowly climb out of the tent on all fours, looking at the girl who stood with her arms crossed. "Now stand up and tell me why the hell you've been avoiding me for the past two weeks." I stand when she tells me to and begin to stutter. "I-i-i... I didn't- I wasn't- Oh Shut Up!" I yell before I look at her.

"Tori. What did I do? Why have you been avoiding me? And don't tell me you weren't. Every time you see me, you all but bolt in the opposite direction." She asks, looking at me and taking a step forward. Her voice was soft when she asked me the question. She thought she was the one who did something. She thinks she's the reason I've been avoiding her. Oh god. "Jade... You didn't do anything. I've just been going through some stuff." I say, looking away from her. "Bull shit," She says as she again takes a step towards me and I take one back. "Jade. Just go. I don't want to talk about it." I wrap my arms around myself and look down at the floor. There was a sigh and I feel arms wrap around me. I tense up before slowly sinking into Jade's arms. This is the first time she actually hugged me without me having to basically bully her into it. "I meant what I said when we were at Nozu that day. I'm here for you and whatever you're going through I want to help you through." My eyes shut and I grip the front of her shirt. "This isn't something you can help me with, Jade." I say quietly into her neck.

"Why not. What is so important that you can't tell it to your best friend?" She pulls away from me and I immediately feel the lack of warmth. I can't look at her, if I do, I'm sure I'll break down. "It's complicated, Jade. I don't know what to say or how to go about how I'm feeling. It scares me." There's a sigh that doesn't come from me and I feel arms back around me. My arms wrap around her as well, my face burying in her neck. She smells like vanilla and coffee. And I don't want the hug to end. I grip her shirt again and sigh some, my eyes closing.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"Just tell her." I was at home. Andre and I had been working on a new song for his music theory class. After we had finished, we ended up talking. And I may have spilled out that I had romantic feelings for a certain horror movie loving girl. Thus moving to our current conversation. "I mean, she's single" A sigh escapes my lips and I look away from Andre. "But she's Becks ex, Andre. I couldn't do that to him. He's my best friend." Andre sighs some and shakes his head, "He wouldn't care, Tori. Hell, he'd probably be happy that Jade finally has someone who can put up with her attitude." He reaches for one of the cans on the table and sips the soda from it, "By the way, I'm throwing a party Saturday. You should come. It'll help you loosen up a bit." The can clinks against the table as he stands, "Think about it, okay? It's Christmas, after all." He smiles at me and then he's gone.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

The music was thumping loudly and bodies were pushed impossibly close together, grinding against one another to the loud music. I always forgot why I never went to any of Andre's parties. They were full of horny, hormonal and drunk teenagers. You know, the typical teenage party. I hadn't even been there three minutes when a dude started hitting on me. I mean, he was cute, sure. But He wasn't Jade. And I wanted Jade, not him. I sigh silently and bring the red cup to my lips. As soon as I had gotten to the party Andre all but shoved the cup into my hand. Which soon turned into two others. I've never really been much of a drinker, I can't handle my alcohol and I always wake up with the _worst_ headache.

Arms wrap around my midsection and I stiffen. My eyes look down. I first see a red cup and painted black nails. Along with rings and bracelets over a pair of black gloves that run to the person's elbows and I'm pretty sure it's Jade whose arms are around me. A warm breath over my ear makes my eyebrows furrow and it's then I realize the smell of Vodka and... Coke? "Hiya, Tori." Her voice was slightly higher and it didn't hold anything even Jade like. But It was Jade. I could tell from the faint smell of Vanilla and coffee even though it was now covered by the Vodka and Coke.

I turn around and I wish I hadn't. That dress. The one she was wearing. I almost wish it wasn't Christmas because it should be _illegal_ to wear a dress that short. The dress was Santa themed but it had a bit of black splashed into it. It was so Jade like. She had to add black to everything. It was almost hilarious. The buttons of the white trimmed red dress were black. The belt around her waist was black. She even had some black ribbons at the hem of the mid-thigh length dress. She wore Black, almost see-through, stockings and a pair of red boots that reached just below her knees. And the cherry on top? She was wearing a Santa hat.

The dude who had previously been talking to me, most likely trying to get me into bed with him, sulks away dejectedly with his head bowed. Jade's cheeks were rosy and she had a carefree smile on her face. I could tell she was drunk from the way she was struggling just to stand up. That and the smile she had on her face screamed 'I'm drunk as hell'. "Hi, Jade. When did you get here?" It was a simple enough question. One that I'm sure she'd be able to answer in her inebriated state. "Uhh, a couple of hours...I've been looking for you." She gives me that knee-weakening smile before she turns me around and pulls me back to her and she wraps her arms around my back, her hands landing on the small of my back over my red shirt. She was hugging me. Actually hugging me, "We haven't gotten to spend much time together this Christmas break. I miss you." Her words make me blush and my arms carefully wrap around the slightly taller girl. She was only an inch taller, but it seemed like five as I looked up at her.

"How much have you had to drink?" I ask when our hug reluctantly comes to an end. She puts a finger up to her chin, seemingly in thought as she hums. I couldn't really hear it over the loud music. "Uh... Six? No, Seven!" She says it happily and it makes my eyebrow go up in a Jade-like manner. "Okay. You're cut off." I say as I take the solo cup from her hands and knock the last little bit back, the strong taste burning the back of my throat. I sip my own drink, waiting for Jades reply. "Hey! I needed that!" She says to me loudly and I shake my head, "You've had enough, Jade." She huffs some and crosses her arms. "But I need it." It's a whine and it only makes my eyebrow arch further.

"And why is that?" I ask as I cross my arms, careful of the drink in my hand. She looks at me, "To confess something to someone. I can't do it sober and I need to get as drunk as I possibly can." I look at her and shake my head, "You're drunk enough. Who do you have to tell something to?" I was still a bit sober, having only had about two or three drinks. I could feel the strong alcohol in the pit of my stomach. Jade looks like she's struggling with her words as she looks at me. "Don't tell a word of this to Vega or I swear to god I'll slit your throat with the pair of scissors I keep in my boot." Ah, there.s my Jade.

Okay, Yeah. She's hammered. She doesn't even remember that she's talking to me. Of course, she could be talking about Trina. But no one likes Trina. She begins to talk, swaying slightly unable to keep herself steady "Well... I like Tori Vega. Like... An insane amount, actually. More than friends." My face flushes at the words. She likes me? Like, like likes me? "That's why I was looking for her..." She begins to turn around and her eyebrows were furrowed. When she finishes turning back around, she smiles widely, "Hiya Tori!" She says, "I was just looking for you."

I have to suppress a slight giggle at the drunk girl in front of me, "Okay. Come on. You're drunk off your ass." I take her wrist in my hand and begin to tug her towards the stairs. She was too drunk to be at one of these parties. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. She lets me drag her up to the second story of the house. It takes a bit of time, there were practically no empty rooms. They were all occupied by either passed out and naked teenagers or naked and definitely not passed out teens. When we finally find an empty room, we walk in and close the door behind us and lock it. Jade immediately goes to the bed and lays on it. She holds her arms out to me, "Cuddle?" I nod and get on the bed, wrapping my arms around Jade and soon fall asleep.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

There's a groan and then movement beside me. Then it's paired with even more movement. My mouth is dry, and every sound that I hear is like thirty times louder and the light is making my head pound even more. There's no denying I'm hungover. I've never been able to hold my liquor. I peek an eye open and Immediately regret it as I shut it almost as soon as I opened it. "Shit..."I mumble. The movements beside me stop and I guess whoever was beside me was watching me. Wait, am I naked? I again open my eyes and look down at my body. Okay. Good. Not naked.

"Vega, what happened last night?" I hear a familiar voice say and I look over at Jade who looks like hell. "Uh... I don't know... I just remember getting drink after drink shoved in my hands and it all gets fuzzy after you show up." I say, clenching my eyes shut tightly. "I think I may have pulled you in here because you were trashed? How much did you drink?" Jade shrugs some as she stands up and straightens her crumpled clothes. "Thanks." Is all she says as she walks to the door. "And I think You may have confessed something." She freezes, her hand almost to the door. "Well, I didn't lie. And I remember that part. I didn't think you did."She walks out the room, the door silently shutting behind her.

A wide smile plays on my face as I watch her walk through the door. Maybe when we're both not hungover, we could talk about our feelings.


	2. Coffee Shop

_**AU In which Jade walks into a coffee shop and becomes enamored with the tanned barista.**_

Jade opens the door to the small coffee shop and a bell rings signaling her entrance to to small shop. She sighs quietly as the warm heated air hits her cold face. The ebony haired girl isn't sure why she chose New York out of all places to go to college. She was used to the hot summers and slightly nippy winters of Southern California; not mild summers and freezing winters. But, it was a good school. That's really all she had hoped for. The young woman takes off the beanie on her head, shaking off the snow that had situated itself on the garment. The white flakes fall to the floor, melting slightly on their way down to the mat beneath Jade's feet.

She stomps her feet lightly on the mat, dislodging any snow from her black combat boots and begins walking to the counter. A tan brunette around her age stands behind it, a glowing smile on her face. "Good morning!" She says in a happy chipper voice which is met with a hollow 'Hi' before an order is made. "Large regular with three sugars and almond milk." Jade says as she pulls out her wallet. The girls smiles drops slightly, "I'm sorry. We don't have almond milk. Would soy be okay?" Ocean eyes meet coffee brown and Jade raises her pierced eyebrow. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." She could be fine with soy, couldn't she? Well, she might as well try it. Although, she was used to almond.

The young woman pays for the coffee and grabs her receipt after writing her name down on a cup. She walks to a corner and sits at a table with two seats. Her phone vibrates with what she's sure is a message from her friends in California. Her thoughts are confirmed when a Slap notification pops up on her lock screen, "We all miss our friend! Hi Jadey!" She smiles a little as she opens the application. As much as she hates that nickname, she'll let the bubbly red head get away with it.

A picture of her four friends pops up, them all smiling. Beck, her ex boyfriend was on the far left, they had broken up for good right before graduation. It was mutual, they just didn't have the same feelings as they did two years ago. Cat, her childhood best friend was beside him, her arm wrapped around a curly haired boy. Her and Robbie had gotten together a little after graduation. I was 'about time', as Jade had put it when they told the group. And Andre, her dark skinned musically inclined best friend was on the far right, smiling as he held up a guitar.

All of her friends got accepted into colleges in California. Well, all of them except for her. But she did get accepted into an amazing art school in New York. Cue to her moving across the country. New time zone and all. She missed her friends, but college was about branching out and doing new things. Meeting new people. The being out on your own. And that scared Jade, but only a little. The thrill masked anything and everything else.

"Hi. I'm sorry it took so long. I misplaced the soy milk in the fridge." A voice says as a coffee cup is placed in front of her. Jade looks into the eyes of the female barista and nods in appreciation, a thanks of sorts. The tanned woman gives her a bright smile before walking back behind the counter to take the order of other patrons. The ebony haired teen picks up her coffee and sniffs it a little. It smelled like coffee. She opens the lid to look into the contents of the cup. It looked like coffee. Finally, the young woman places the lid back onto the cup and tilted the coffee to her mouth. It did not taste like coffee.

She scrunches her face up in disgust before continuing to drink it. She paid for it. Why not drink it. Even if she didn't like it. She sighs a little as she looks at the picture on her phone. She missed her friends. She really did. The woman again sighs as she shuts off her phone, putting it in her leather jacket pocket. She picks up the cup again and takes another sip of it. She'll have to get used to it.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

A few days pass, then a week. Then two. Jade sits at her table waiting for the barista, who's name she later found out was Tori, to give her the coffee she had ordered. She looks at her phone as it dings from a notification. The pear shaped electronic firmly in her hand. The woman sighs a little as she looks at yet another picture of her friends being happy without her. She shakes her head as the coffee is set down in front of her and she gives the barista a smile. The smile was returned and really all Jade could think is that she was cute.

High cheek bones accentuated her face, along with big bright brown doe eyes. She was beautiful in Jade's eyes. Jade shakes her head slightly to get rid of the thoughts and she grabs the coffee beginning to drink it. The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't soy milk in her coffee. The second thing she noticed was the faint taste of almonds. "Hey!" She says to the smiling barista who stands behind the counter. "Is something wrong?"

"You guys finally have almond milk?" She asks, standing from her seat. She grabs the cup and walks to the counter. Tori's eyes widen slightly, "Well. No but... You always ask for it, and I asked the owner if we could get some but they said they weren't going to pay for it... So I got it myself.." The brown haired girl rambles and Jade's pierced eyebrow raises, "So you bought almond milk just because I asked for it?" Tori nods. "You bought it out of your own money. Just because I asked." she says, sceptically. Again, Tori nods.

A smile splits onto Jade's face, "That's got to be the stupidest, yet cutest thing anyone's ever done for me." Tori is taken aback by the comment and she furrows her eyebrow. "Well.. Is it cute enough to get your number?" Her eyes widen at the thought that came out of her mouth. She did not mean to say that out loud. But what really shocks her is the goths reaction. She just laughs, grabs a pen, and writes her name and number down on the cup. "Yes. Yes it is."


	3. Diary of Jade

_**In which Tori finds Jades Diary**_

I open my diary, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose, flipping to a clean page, getting ready to write another entry when I notice it. It's not my hand writing. Wait, this isn't my diary! Shit! Crap. Oh shit. Who has my diary?! It hasn't left my side all day. Except when I bumped into someone. I didn't look to see who they were Just picked up my journal, that looked similar to the other, said sorry, and walked away. But who's is it? I guess a small look wouldn't hurt. I mean it's not like the person will kill me or anything.

 _ **Entry 34,**_  
 _ **I don't even know why the Fuck I'm writing in this. I mean diaries are stupid. Scratch that, writing about your feelings in any way, shape, or form is utterly and completely idiotic.**_

Nothing as to whom it belongs to so far. I have pretty good idea though. I continue reading the journal.

 _ **I'm sure Vega has a diary... crap. I can't think about her...**_

What do they mean they can't think about me? Wait, Vega? I only know one person who calls me that. She claims she hates me, she's goth, and she's addicted to coffee. Lets see if my hunch is right.

 _ **Anyways, what is it the meaning of a diary, journal, piece of paper you don't want anyone to read? Oh yeah, to write down your stupid feelings, things you hate, desires, interests... Okay... let's see, things I hate... wow, so many things that I despise can't simply be put on one sheet of college ruled paper.**_  
(Not surprising.)  
 _ **So, I'm just going to put the top five things I despise with a passion down.**_  
 _ **5.) Ducks (man I hate ducks... it's a long story).**_  
 _ **4.) When people wear skinny jeans under skirts. (It just irks me to the point I want to stab anyone who wears it like that with my scissors).**_  
 _ **3.) When people back talk me (man I just want to punch them when they do... Damn Vega has the balls to talk back all the time).**_  
 _ **2.) Dolphins (another very long story).**_  
 _ **1.) Tori Vega.**_

And my hunch is confirmed. Its Jade. I should probably put the journal down. Wait, hold up. I keep reading further down. She's talks about why she hates the things in short explanations. But my name catches my eye.

 _ **Vega. I despise her with a fucking fiery passion. Not because of her "rubbing on my boyfriend", or my jealousy. Simply because she's her. Everything she does is flawless and she always does it right.**_ (Have you seen me?! I mess up everything?!) _ **She never gives up. Like her being insistent on me being her friend. I'll never admit it out loud but she's the only one I can count on to listen to me and help me.**_ _(_ Called it _ **.**_ ) _**After all I've done to her. I've given her detention multiple times, scared her enough for her to jump out of my car, pushed her off a building (though there was an air mat), I've been a constant gank to her. And what does she do? She comes right back perkier than before.**_  
 _ **If she messes up she's right back on it trying again until she gets it right, she doesn't wallow in self**_

 _ **pity.**_ (...huh?)  
 _ **She's the exact opposite of me. She's nice, funny, sweet, cool, innocent, gorgeous-**_ (WHAT!?) _ **let me stop right there. She's not gorgeous. Nononono. My enemy is not gorgeous. She's evil and manipulative- wait, that's me. Fuck. I have to go get my thoughts sorted, plus, I'm running out of room on this stupid piece of paper in this stupid journal.**_  
 _ **Bye losers.**_

 _ **-Jade**_

 _ **P.S. if you are not me reading this you better hope I don't find out who you are, or so help me God I'll stab you with my favorite pair of scissors. So you better watch out**_ **.**

I just read Jade West's personal thoughts. I... crap... She's gonna find me and then she'll kill me with toilet paper. Seriously, how do you kill someone with toilet paper? Do you just stick a huge wad of paper down their throat or something?

I still can't get over the fact she called me gorgeous though. But, then, of course, denied it. Why would she call me gorgeous. Crap. I need to get her her diary back and then get mine from her. How am I going to do that without her noticing. Or I can wait until she notices and comes barreling through my door.

"VEGA!" Speak of the devil. My front door slams open. I jump from my seat and close the diary. I hear her slam the front door shut. I quickly grab a random book off my book shelf in my room and jump on my bed.

She's coming up the stairs.

I open the book to a random page and start reading.

My door knob turns as I slide my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

My door flies open with an angry Jade behind it. She breaths heavily as she strides over to me. I look up at her putting on my best 'innocent' face.

"Where's the book?" She says between breaths. I furrow my eyebrows in fake confusion. I hand her the book

I'm reading only for her to throw it across my room into the bathroom.

"Where. Is. My. Journal, Vega?"

"What journal? All I have is mine." I say looking at her. She glares at me and looks around my room. I guess she spotted it because she turned and walked to it. She opened it and I get off my bed, still acting and say,

"What are you doing reading my journal?!"

She glares at me again and asks a simple question, "did you read it?" I look at her And see something flash in her eyes, but as quick as its there, it's gone.

"Its my journal. I can read it if I want." I say.

She asks again this time still firm but quieter, "Did. You. Read. It?"

I lie shaking my head no. I see her shoulders slump in relief.

"Jade what happened?" I ask. I know very well what happened I'm just playing dumb.

"Nothing, Vega. Bye. See you in school tomorrow." With that she grabs the journal And walks out my bedroom door. I hear the opening and closing of the front door, then nothing.

/~\~/~\  
 _/One month later\_

 _ **She's avoiding me. Ever since she found me with her journal she stays away from me. Does she know I read it? No. I was acting and told her lie after lie, but she doesn't know that. I've been looking for her all day, but when I try to walk to her She goes in the other direction. She comes into Sikowitz's class late and sits as far away from me as possible, And in lunch she sits at the other side of the café. She doesn't even sit at our regular table. She just sits at a random table by herself, and when I try to go sit by her she walks away, leaving uneaten food behind.**_

 _ **I asked Andre about it and he just shrugged and went back to eating. When I looked at Beck to ask he shook his head and said" I don't know, but don't bother her." I mean who does that?! She's one of our friends, (no matter how much she denies me being one) and no one cares. It's like she doesn't exist when she's like this. I checked everywhere. I checked the Janitors closet, the black box, the girls bathroom, everywhere. And she just up and disappeared during lunch. Then I didn't see her during classes. Then at the end of the day when she was at her locker her head was resting on the scissors and black covered locker like she was thinking or something. When I went to confront her She walked away, almost running. I want to figure out what's up with her. So tomorrow I'll pull her into the Janitors locker when she least expects it. Well, good bye.**_  
 _ **-Tori**_

I read the entry in my diary I wrote before I went to bed last night. I need to figure out how I'm going to pull Jade into the closet. So right now I'm sitting in the Janitors closet waiting for her to pass the door when the bell rings for school to let out. It's so boring in here. But there's this part of me that just wants to talk to Jade and see why she's avoiding me.

The bell rings and I walk to the door and peak out. When Jade passes the door I open it and grab her wrist. I pull her in and close the door, blocking it with my body.

"What are you doing Vega?!" She yells at me, "Let me out!"

"Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me." I say.

"What? I haven't been avoiding you!" Denial.

"You haven't been avoiding me?!" She nods her head. I can't believe this, the nerve of the girl, "Okay, if you weren't avoiding me, how come when ever I try to come near you, you all but bolt in the opposite direction? And when I do manage to catch you to talk to you You just give me nothing but the cold shoulder then walk away?! I mean it's like- It's like... God dang it I don't even know! And Freaking Beck told me not to mess with you, Andre just shrugs, And when I go to Cat She squeaks and runs away!" I look at Jade after my rant, breathing heavily. She just looks at me and shrugs. She fucking shrugged. I'm seething now. She can't just brush it off like it's nothing. "Don't fucking shrug like it's nothing. You know what, I don't even know why I even tried to get into that dark bitter twisted soul of yours. I mean, why is my mind so fucked up, that I actually want to try to be your friend, I've tried countless Times. And where did I get? I got pushed off a building, given garbage coffee, framed, thrown in detention, and where did that get me?! Fucking nowhere! You know what Jade? You got what you wanted. Don't worry about me messing with you, or trying to be your friend. I'm tired of trying, Jade. Bye." I turn around and open the door. Before I could get out She grabs my wrist, "So you're just going to give up on me?" I look back at her and she has her head down in defeat

I nod, like I did all that time ago in the Black Box theater when she helped me clean it,"pretty much".

"Okay. I knew you would, everyone does." She says it so quietly I have to strain to hear. She lets go of my wrist and walks out of the janitors closet.

I see something fall out of her bag but she doesn't stop to pick it up, she just keeps walking. Then I notice it. It's a black notebook. It's her journal. I know I shouldn't but it's in my hands before I can stop myself. I go back to the janitors closet And close the door, opening the journal to where I left off.

 _ **Entry 35,**_

 _ **I don't know why I keep writing in this thing... I mean, a diary. Really? I got this thing about a year ago. Around the time Vega came into my life. I don't know why, I guess I just needed something to write in so I didn't explode. Wait... i'd actually like that.**_

I look up from the book. That part reminds me of something,

 _"So what if, one day your sweat just like, builds up and you just explode?" I ask her, I mean, she can't possibly never sweat. She gives me a very Jade like answer,_  
 _"I would love that." ...of course she would._

I look back down to the book and start reading again.

 _ **Why can't Vega mind her business. She found my diary. I don't know if she read it or not, I couldn't really tell. The only thing that I think is that it was on her desk like she was going to write in it but it was closed. Ugh I'm thinking too much into this.**_ _ **Why do I have to feel like this? Every time she comes around it's like I can't breath and I just want to stay away from her. I don't know. I hate her. I hate these things. I hate everything. I hate this journal. The only thing I don't hate is the stage. There's something about it. There's something about the stage. Just something that draws me towards it. That. makes me who I am, and shows me what I do, what I want to be.**_

 _ **Think about it. The feelings of a different person. You don't have to be yourself. It's easier being someone else. Whenever I try to be myself people ridicule and mock me. They call me a gank. But I can't help it. It's who I am. Then Tori goes and makes everything perfect and every corner have light and everyone loves her. But when I try to be nice it creeps people out. It's just unnatural. She brings light to everyone. Even me. I won't show it though, I never will. I don't care how much she trys, how much she says she knows me, I'm not letting her in.**_

 _ **I mean, I throw the harshest words at her, words that could cut steel, and she comes back. Every time. I guess that's one of the reasons I admire her. On of the very many reasons. I hate knowing she won't give up. And I hate her for making me admire her. Well, later losers.**_  
 _ **-Jade**_

 _ **P.S. if you are not me reading this you better hope I don't find out who you are, or so help me God I'll stab you with my favorite pair of scissors. So you better watch out.**_

So... she admires me? I don't understand. And she was wrong about me. I will give up... I guess I'm like Beck, when the going gets tough, give up...

This entry is dated about a month ago. A week after I found here diary. Ugh.

I flip to the next page and that entry is dated about a week later.

So she puts an entry every week it seems. So the next one was week before last.

 _ **Entry 36,**_

 _ **The song I wrote is replaying in my head over and over again. The lyrics haunting me. 'You push me back, I push you back.' How true they are. But not with Beck. He gives up every time I throw a fit or just have a bad day. He doesn't touch me like he used to. Its like there's nothing between us anymore. I mean sure I love him, but it's a platonic love. One you'd have for a friend or sibling or parent. He's like a brother. Sure I was upset with losing my rock, but there are more. Many, many, more.**_

 _ **On a different note, I'm avoiding Tori. I can't help it, it's just... it's something about her I can't explain it. I want to be near her but I don't want to crowd her. Its hard to understand. I hate her and I hate what she make me feel. I hate avoiding her. I don't know if I could just tell her how it is... why I'm avoiding her. I'm sure she'd look at me in disgust and tell me to go to hell. And I hate that. Well, later losers.**_  
 _ **-Jade**_

 _ **P.S. if you are not me reading this you better hope I don't find out who you are, or so help me God I'll stab you with my favorite pair of scissors. So you better watch out.**_

Okay that one was... confusing. Wait... feelings? The ones that make her hate me? What does that mean. And why in almost every entry am I mentioned? Ugh... time for the next one. This one is last week.

 _ **Entry 37,**_  
 _ **I'm avoiding her and she's noticing. I can't do it. She'll give up on me and then I won't have anything left. I'm retreating back into the darkness away from the light that is Vega. Why? What did I do to the dude upstairs that makes him play with me like this. I can't sleep thinking about how she'll give up on me. It's scary knowing I'll lose her. And I never even had her. Its utterly stupid for me to feel this way towards Vega. She's amazing. I'm not going to deny it any more. I'm tired of hiding. Tired of trying to fit in. So what? I like her. Oh well. Did I ever hate her? Well at first. But she grew on me like a mushroom on rotting wood. Bad simile but it's one. What can't I ever get her out of my head. I try to sleep at night but I can't. Its so bittersweet. Sweet thinking about her, bitter because it's about her giving up. Man I'm such a fucking loser. Guess I'll just drag her to the black box next Tuesday. Explain everything to her. Well, later losers.**_  
 _ **-Jade**_

 _ **P.S. if you are not me reading this you better hope I don't find out who you are, or so help me God I'll stab you with my favorite pair of scissors. So you better watch out.**_

I look for the next one only to see she hasn't written one. Wait... Tuesday... that's today! Shoot.

I close the diary and stand opening the door and walking, taking a right and walking to the black box. I need to figure this out. Journal in hand and pln in mind, i make my way to the Black Box., I'm not sure what I was expecting. But it wasn't a curled up small looking Jade. I think of something she said about a year ago in the same place we were standing. Where we bonded over a grimy food fight set.

I shake my head and the doors shut. She hears me and looks up, "I don't get it." She looks at me confused, "what?"

"You could've just told me. You didn't have to hide it and and avoid me." She looks at me. "Well I'm sorry that I knew you'd think I'm disgusting." My eyes widen. "What makes you think I'd think you're disgusting?" I hurt hearing her say that. I did exactly what she expected me to do. Although, I toughed it out. I never truly gave up on her.

"Because everyone does! I told Beck and he hasn't talked to me since! No one has." She says the last part quietly. I sit beside her and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Well I'd never think that. Never." We sit there in silence and she says quietly, "I know." She lets out a hoarse, dry laugh, one I almost didn't hear. As if she was realizing something. "I like you..." It was mumbled and I smile a little. "I like you too."


	4. Rose

_**Drabble In which Tori explains how Jade is like a rose**_

Jade West, what do you think when you hear her name? Do you think she's evil, vindictive, cruel? That's not what I think, the first thing that I think when Jade West comes to mind, is a rose. She's a rose, she'll captivate you with her beauty, drag you in with her allure, and then at last minute, you remember she has thorns.

Why is she a rose you ask? She's a rose because she's beautiful, but she's rude at the same time. She uses defenses so people won't hurt her like a rose uses its thorns to scare birds away so they don't pick at their seeds. But if you look past the thorns, if you take care of the bush. Nurture it, water it , it will stay healthy and grow. But you have to get cut and pricked in the process. You have to be willing to put yourself out there and show her you're not giving up. Only then will she let her walls down and let you caress the beautiful red petals which is her. Her everything that she trusts you with. Her fears, her insecurities, her hopes, her dreams. Everything that makes her simply her. And I can say, in some moments, a bud before the bloom, I have seen her for what she truly is. I've gotten her to take down her walls. I've been, poked, prodded, and cut by the thorns that are her words and harsh glares. Only to keep coming back with more gloves, longer sleeves, to no avail. I've seen her at her worst. When she's wilted and almost died. Metaphorically of course, but I've also see her at her best, right after she has bloomed and became what she is. She's not a naturally mean person. She just hides herself behind a wall of almost impenetrable thorns. I say almost because I've gotten through all her thorns, come out beaten, cut, and bloodied, and I, Tori Vega, can say I've seen every bit of her. And I've taken It all. Because if I hadn't, I would have stopped at the first pin prick of pain, the first swell of blood. And if I had, I wouldn't have been able to see what a beautiful rose she truly was.


	5. Oh Shit, The Intern's Hot

_AU in which Tori is a medical intern and Jade is the patient._

Jade didn't like check-ups. Hated them actually. But that never came to surprise her. She hated almost everything. From people who say 'specific' as 'pacific' as if they were saying something was an ocean, to wet doorknobs. Hell, Jade was twenty-one and she still hated the doctors. She hated the smell of hospital disinfectant and how the nurses and doctors acted like they gave a shit about you when in reality you're just another paycheck to them. She hated how the patients always tried to talk to her when she was only trying to get in and out. She hated the _politeness_ . There was was something about it. Something that just rubbed her the wrong way. The world wasn't polite. It was all rough edges and bad accidents. No real purity. No niceness. Just black. At least that's how her life had been.

It had always been accidents and mistakes. False security and trust. Someone always stabbing her in the back. It's one of the reasons she was why she was. She didn't trust. She didn't like people. She was closed off. An impenetrable wall no one had been able to jump over or break through. She was reserved. Mostly quiet. Only filled with snarky comments and nothing but rude things to say.

She barely registered her name being called, her head jerking up at a feminine voice. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. But what she wasn't expecting was gorgeously tanned skin, big brown doe eyes, and perfectly shaped cheek bones. And as soon as Jade's ocean eyes met the, what she presumed to be, medical intern's own coffee brown, she could feel her heart skip a beat and then speed up. "Jade West?" The intern asks once again, looking around the waiting room, her attention drawn to Jade as she stands up. Jade had taken a few acting classes and it helped her keep a straight face. Had she not, she would be drooling right about now at the soon to be doctor. She was young. No more than two years older than Jade, maybe not even that. And all Jade could think was that she was perfect and it made her nervous.

"Hi Jade!" The half-latina says with a happy smile and Jade only raised a studded eyebrow at the woman. So she was _that_ kind of person, huh? The kind Jade hated. The kind that thought the world was perfect and that her fellow humans could do no wrong. Still, even though Jade felt a slight hatred for the soon to be doctor, she couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful the tan woman was. She barely registers the interns words, "- and then we'll check your weight and heart. You know. Normal check up stuff. But there will be a licensed doctor on hand, so we should be all set."

The dazzling smile never left the tanned woman's lips and Jade has to keep herself from staring. Even though Jade hated the feeling of peace that came to her when she looked at the woman, she begins to walk towards the intern and then begins to follow her. She winces slightly as the door slams shut behind her, sudden loud noises another thing she hates. "What's your name again, I didn't catch it.." Jade says. She wasn't planning on saying anything, it just popped out.

The half-latina gives the woman a wide smile as she leads her to a secluded spot to check her vitals. "My name is Victoria Vega. You can just call me Victoria or Ms. Vega. Whichever one. I haven't quite gotten my doctorate yet, so I can't take up that title." She gives Jade another dazzling smile. After some time and after Jade had her height and weight recorded, she was ushered into a room, off white walls and tiled floors with little blue specks adorning the room's interior. The was a small desk built into the wall and a patient table that Jade was expected to sit on. And she did. With a slight huff, she pushes herself onto the table.

Victoria picks up a stethoscope and places the eartips in her ears before she looks over at the darkly dressed woman. "Alright Miss, it is miss, right?" Jade raises a studded eyebrow but nods. She couldn't get over how beautiful the interns words were. And that voice. It was doing things to Jade that she didn't like to admit. "Alright Ms. West, I'm just going to check your lungs and your heart." The woman walks around the exam table, placing the metal Diaphragm on her patients back. Jade has to suppress a shudder at the touch. She hated being touched. Yet another reason she hated doctors offices. But yet, she didn't mind the intern touching her all that much. "Okay, breath in deeply." Jade does as she's told, taking in a deep breath and ignoring her racing heart. "And out." She does. "And in." and again. "And out."

"Alright. Everything sounds good." Tori walks around to the front of Jade and Jade sits up, looking at her 'doctor'. "You don't talk much, do you?" Tori asks, gaining yet another eyebrow arch from Jade. Jade might as well give her the courtesy of an answer. "No. Not really." It's all she says and it makes the intern giggle slightly. God, she hated giggling. But damn it if it didn't make her heart skip a beat. "You're funny. Now. I need to get your heart rate." She takes the Diaphragm and places it in the center of Jade's chest. It was then that Jade became increasingly aware of her rapid heartbeat. 'christ. calm down. so she's hot, what's the big deal?'

She hears a slight chuckle, her eyes widening as she looks down at a smirking Tori. "Well, that's a bit faster than normal, don't you think." Tori. Fucking. Knew. She knew she had this effect on Jade and she was fucking smirking. "Huh." She moves the piece around a bit, "It's not supposed to be like tha-" Jade cuts her off, "You're hot, Okay?!" She looks away from the intern as she hears a bubble of laughter come from the intern. "Well, I'm flattered. And just between you and me. You're not so bad either." Jade almost drops her jaw, but stops herself as she looks back at Tori. "Well Vega. Maybe I can pick you up from your place after work and take you out on a date then." Jade says it and she smirks at the blush that appears on Tori's face. "I'll give you my address. Pick me up at seven."


	6. Just Friends

_**Get ready for some mindless smut, you guys. Just skip the chapter if you don't want to read it xD. But fair warning, this is my first try at smut. So it's a little short**_

How did this happen? We're supposed to be 'just friends'. I'm not supposed to be pinned to my lavender sheets. And _Jade West_ isn't supposed to be kissing me. My lips. My neck. Wherever her lips can reach. And I'm not supposed to like it. My back shouldn't be arching into her wandering hand and my head shouldn't be leaning back into the pillow so she can kiss and nibble at more of my neck. My hands should be trying to get loose so I can push her away. Not so that I can bury my fingers into her thick ebony hair and tug. Her moan should make me pull away. To come to my senses. Not tug her hair again only to elict yet another moan. I should push her away when her hands slide under my shirt, under my bra, so that she can cup and squeeze my breasts. I shouldn't moan and pull her face up so I can give her a hard kiss on her deep red lips, her lipstick smeared already from earlier kisses that we had shared. I shouldn't open my mouth when her tongue swipes over my bottom lip and I shouldn't moan when I feel fingers tug and roll my nipples. I shouldn't whimper when she pulls her hand away. I should be relieved. But I'm not. I shouldn't beg for her to keep going.

I shouldn't sit up and take off my shirt when she tells me to and I shouldn't let my eyes roam when her shirt slides up her torso. But she's _Jade West_ and her body rivals even Aphrodite's. Her pale skin flawless. I shouldn't let a groan escape when she pushes me back onto the bed, her fingers undoing the button to my too tight skinny jeans. And my hips shouldn't lift off the lavender sheets to help her get my pants off. I shouldn't let out a breathy gasp when her fingers rub my soaked underwear. I should talk back when Jade makes a remark about how wet I was, not let out a broken moan when she teases me through them. I should push her away. Tell her that we were just friends. That we shouldn't be doing this. No dig my nails into her shoulder and pull her closer when she pushes my underwear to the side and finally enters me with two of her delectable fingers. I should tell her to stop. Not beg her to keep going. To go faster. Harder. My hands shouldn't fall to my sheets and ball them in my fists when she adds a third finger. And I shouldn't be near screaming in ecstasy. But I am and it feels so right when it shouldn't. And I shouldn't hold back a sob when her fingers leave me without warning. And I shouldn't gasp and my hands shouldn't move to her hair, pulling her closer when her tongue is on me. Inside me. I shouldn't like it. But God, it feel so good and she's making me feel things I've never felt. I shouldn't gasp and let out a moan when her thumb grinds down on a nub that makes me see sparks. I shouldn't pull Jade up when three of her fingers enter me for a second time so I can kiss her. And dammit, I shouldn't love the taste of myself on her lips. On her tongue. And my back shouldn't arch when a certain spot is reached inside of me, my nails shouldn't dig into her back elicting a hiss and moan from Jade. I shouldn't pull away from the kiss and lean my head back when waves of pleasure from my orgasm wash over me. And my leg shouldn't wrap around Jade's own as she brings me down. I shouldn't let out a quiet whimper when her fingers slide out of me, and I shouldn't find it so unbelievably sexy when she brings her fingers to her lips and sucks them clean. I shouldn't pull her down for another kiss. And I shouldn't love her. But I do.


	7. A Letter I'll Never Send

**_This one isn't really a happy ending, be prepared._**

 _I haven't written in so long that the callouses on my hand have all but faded. My hand is cramping up as I write this, actually, just this little bit. I'm out of practice, to be honest. But oh well. This paper will just end up in the trashcan, anyway. I need to start writing more, I really, really do._

It _sucks though. I haven't had any motivation or inspiration to write since Tori. I don't know, I guess you were my motivation. I can only write when I'm happy or at least content. I haven't been happy since we broke up, and my home life hasn't really been, what would you say... Comfortable I guess is the word._

I _don't know, you just made me so happy. Shit never works out in my favor. And as much as I've screwed up, I've lost what ever of a second chance I'll get in the future. I sabotage my happiness. That's what I do. I find something that makes me happy and I ruin it far beyond repair. But that's how I've always been. How my life has always been. I mean, hell, you won't even talk to me anymore. I try, but it just doesn't happen. You won't even look in my direction or open my messages. Like my love wasn't worth your time._ _But I get it. I won't bother you anymore. That seems like something you'd want me to do. My attempts at trying to get you to talk are futile. Even though I've tried so hard. You just don't want to hear it. And I've repeated myself so much that you've gotten over it and learned to tune me out._

 _But I just miss you so much. Even though I'm positive you've all but forgotten about me and moved on. I haven't and I hate it. But I know I have to let you go at some point. You'd want me to. So why, why not now? It's not like I can hold onto you forever. So, good bye, I guess. I love you, even though I know I shouldn't._

 ** _-Jade_**


End file.
